It's a Wonderful Life
by SuperGleek
Summary: Tina screamed as Suzy flung her through a wall and into her bedroom. She had a feeling she was going to have to start at the beginning in order to make Tina understand just how badly the world needed her.
1. Chapter 1

Suzy Pepper surveyed the room around her and wondered why nobody had warned her about the downside of being a guardian angel. Howard, Josh and Matt had made the entire process seem like one big love explosion. Instead she was at Lima General, watching Rachel Berry get torn a new one by Santana Lopez.

"I fucking swear to you Berry if she doesn't come out of this I will make you suffer" Santana seethed, her eyes slightly crazed looking, her skin unnaturally pale.

Rachel was sobbing uncontrollably while her giant, lug of a boyfriend held on to her. The rest of the glee club were in various states of shock, anger and grief.

Mercedes Jones was quietly reassuring Brittany Pierce that that their friend wasn't dead, just hurt. Quinn Fabray and another blonde boy with lips the size of a small throw cushion were cuddled in a corner, both in tears and refusing to touch each other. Kurt Hummel sat ram rod straight in the plastic chair, guilt clearly written on his face.

Mike Chang had to be the saddest sight of them all. He was slumped in his seat, as though he couldn't be bothered holding himself up as silent tears ran down his face periodically. It was a sad, pathetic sight.

She walked past the chaos and walked into the room of her charge for the day.

Tina Cohen-Chang was lying in a hospital bed with her mother on the left side of the bed clutching her hand and her father on the right stroking her head.

While Tina's body was hooked on various machines and had wires poking out of her veins, her spirit stood by the window frowning and glaring at her unconscious body.

"You know glaring isn't going to make a difference"

Tina jerked her head up and stared at Suzy in shock.

"You can see me?"

Suzy nodded and walked over to where Tina was standing.

"I'm your guardian angel, here to help you see the light" she announced, smiling happily.

"Weren't you sent to a nunnery in Switzerland after stealing Mr Schue's garbage?"

"Yes but while I was there I had the misfortune of standing under the church bell"

"Why was it a misfortune?"

"Because it fell on me and I got stuck with this job"

Tina blushed before mumbling an apology "I'm sorry you died..."

"Don't mention it, it was painless and I like my job"

Tina turned her head and stated to frown harder when she saw the tears running down her parents face.

"They seem really upset about this" she said, sounding both surprised and sad.

"Well you are their kid, at the very lead they poured hundreds of thousands of dollars into you, so I'm betting this is sort of like a failed investment" she paused for a moment, allowing Tina to watch as her mother quickly wiped her tears and began fixing the bed sheets and smoothing the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead, before continuing. "Or, maybe, they love you and can't stand to think of you getting hurt"

Tina snorted, glaring at her herself in the bed.

"I'm probably the most forgettable person on the planet, and when I am noticed it's either because I'm overly emotional or I've done something stupid" she turned and stared out the window, "The world would probably have been a better place without me here to take up precious air"

"See that is where you're wrong" Suzy announced "and I'm here to show you just how much you have touched people's lives"

Tina giggled "Seriously? Look Pepper this isn't some sort of bad self esteem issue, I'm just irrelevant and I have decided to come to peace with that"

"Now that you're about to die?"

"I'm dying?" Tina asked, looking stricken.

"Well yeah, I mean you suffered serious head trauma and internal bleeding" Suzy waved a hand towards her battered body, "Your hanging on by a thread here and it a pretty damn thin thread"

"How long" Tina asked quietly

Suddenly the machines hooked up to her began to beep like crazy, and her body began to convulse. Doctors and nurses swarmed in, with the Cohen-Chang's being shuffled firmly out the door. Her body was clearly going downhill fast.

"As of now you got 12 hours till you join me upstairs with the big guy" Said Suzy casually

"Well" said Tina "I had a good run, at least I didn't die a virgin"

"That's it?" exclaimed Suzy, sounding stunned "By now most people would be begging for another shot at life!"

"You just told me I was going to drop dead by midnight" Tina pointed out

"You're dying because you don't have any real will to live" said Suzy irritably "You body's giving up because you decided that there no point to fighting"

"Ok so what now" asked Tina, as she strolled casually through a wall "You going to show me the ghosts of the pa..." she halted to a stop by the waiting room, clearly stunned by the sight before her.

While Santana might have been threatening Rachel before, she was now attempting to kill her. The only thing stopping her was thee security guards. She was dragged down the hall way, still screaming out incoherent Spanish. Rachel was beyond hysterics now and was being sedated by a doctor as one of her father's held her down. Tina's mother was screaming at the other father while he attempted to beg for forgiveness and try to defend his daughter. The rest of the club were in tears and trying to consol each other. Kurt and Mike had disappeared, and it was at that exact moment that two tall, handsome Asian men walked into the door looking frantic and enraged.

"Where is she" demanded the one in a business suite. The other one, who was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, was looking around the room, glaring at the crowd. "Who is the one who ran her over" he asked voice low and dangerous.

"Oh god" whispered Tina

"You know these men I'm assuming?" Asked Suzy, checking them out.

"The one in the suite is Graham and that's his twin brother Grayson, my brothers"

"They seem worried"

Tina snorted "they have no right to be I haven't seen them in over two years"

Ok so Suzy had dealt with a lot of difficult patients, but Tina was starting to get on her nerves. How could one person think that nobody seriously cared about them? She had a freaking room full of people who loved her.

"Ok, I see this is going to take a little more effort than I thought" said Suzy, grabbing Tina's wrist.

"You know Pepper, so far all you've done is tell me I'm as good as dead and say a whole load of cryptic crap" Tina snapped, attempting to tug her hand out of Suzy's death grip. "Is there some sort of reason you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here to do this"

Tina screamed as Suzy flung her through a wall and into her bedroom. She had a feeling she was going to have to start at the beginning in order to make Tina understand just how badly the world needed her.

_**A/N – Ok so I just watched "It's a wonderful life" and Tina reminded me of George Bailey for some reason so I came up with this. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Grayson & Graham

Of all the places Tina had expected to end up, a giant grey office was not on the top of the list. The closet she had fallen out of opened and Suzy gracefully stepped over the threshold and onto the pristine carpet.

"Where are we?"

Suzy pressed a finger to her lips and tilted her head towards the door.

Seconds later two secretaries, both blonde and impeccably groomed, flung the door open and began organizing the desk. A glass of water was placed on the left and the financial times on the right, a plastic folder with the worlds _Wilson account_ embezzled on the front was neatly put in the middle. Just as the blonde in the red skirt placed a stack of envelopes next to the newspapers, the doors sung open again and there standing in the doorway was her brother Graham.

He was much older, with grey temples and lines around his eyes, but more alarming was the way he glared at the entire room. She knew he was an uptight bastard but the cold stare he gave was enough to make her feel sorry for the two women he could see.

Without a single word he walked over to his desk, sat down and picked up the newspaper. The two secretaries scurried off and Suzy motioned her to follow. The blondes quickly raced into a little kitchen nook and began making coffee.

"Christ I swear he was a bigger bastard than usual!" exclaimed blonde number one, looking more annoyed than shocked at the news.

"Today is the 25th of May" replied the second blonde, who looked utterly exhausted, "I was up till 3 making sure everything for today went perfect"

"Well pray tell Mandy, what makes May 25th the offices version of Friday the 13th?"

Mandy looked up at the younger blonde and something similar to sympathy crossed her face.

"Ten years ago Mr. Cohen-Chang's younger sister was killed"

The younger blondes head shot up and her pretty brown eyes widened in disbelief

"He has a family?"

Mandy smiled sadly at the younger girl.

"He has a twin brother and he had a younger sister, but she was born when he was 15 so they never really got along. Anyway from what everybody's pieced together the sister died when she was 17 and his life sort of died along with it" Mandy suddenly turned around sharply.

"listen to me you do not mention family in his presence, you do not tell him your sorry for his loss or ask if he needs a friend, you will be completely and utterly professional when you see him next, because if he so much as senses pity then your ass will be fired, is that understood?"

The young blonde swallowed and nodded, looking noticeably paler than she was a second ago.

The two women thee started to talk about some disastrous date and Suzy gently tugged of Tina's hand. She had forgotten she was there.

"Let's check out your brother"

Back in the office it had seemed as though Graham hadn't moved an inch. As Tina stood there and watched it became apparent that he had no interest in the paper. With furrowed eyebrows and his mouth set in a grim line he slammed the paper down and picked up the phone. After three seconds relief set into his features, the only emotion he had displayed the whole time, and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Hey it's me, where are you?"

The person on the other end said something that caused a momentary flash of affection to dance across his face.

"Alright I'll be there in five, scotch"

Graham suddenly stood up and strode out the door.

Tina turned to Suzy.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded.

"Let's find out" and once again Tina was being flung through a door.

The bar she fell into was hideous. The walls here neon pink and green, the furniture was white plastic and there were plasma screens everywhere, playing a rap song about "pimpin' hoes".

"Pepper if you wanted to get wasted, I would recommend something a little less gaudy"

"Oh we're not here for pleasure lady Chang" she chuckled "let's go check on twin number two"

If Graham dealt with grief using control then Grayson's idea of mourning was to have to no inhibitions at all.

Her brother slumped over in his bar stool, a glass of scotch in his hands and a half empty bottle by his side. It was a truly disturbing sight.

"I'm sensing a self-destructive theme with your brothers"

"They always said if they did something it would be done together"

Graham slid into the stool next to Grayson and poured a quarter of the scotch down his throat before filling his glass.

"Why do we do this every year?" slurred Grayson, lifting his head off the counter and taking another gulp of booze, "it's always the same thing".

Graham smiled bitterly "because we deserve it"

"Should have spoken more"

"Should have said goodbye"

"Never told her we loved her"

"Never invited her to stay with us"

"We made fun of her stutter"

Tina felt her stomach drop as she realized what they were doing.

"They do this every year, things that could have gone differently, things they should have done"

"But why" whispered Tina, blinking back tears, "why would they torture themselves like this?"

"You heard Graham; in their eyes they deserve it"

Tina gaped at her brothers. When she was younger they seemed indestructible.

"They never spoke to me" she said, looking angry and disappointed, "they were so much older and cooler, they were collage guys, then business men and I was the kid sister who dressed like a Goth and embarrassed them with her stutter. They never called for Christmas and always forgot my birthday"

"They think you died hating them"

Tina's smile was as bitter as her brothers

"Can't hate someone you don't know"

Suzy sighed and made a mental note to ask Josh for a transfer to the Christmas department. They got most of the year off.

"Come on Chang lets go visit future Kurt Hummel"

Tina let out an ear piercing shrike as Suzy flung her through yet another door.

_**A/N – Hey look I'm still kicking. Figured I'd update this first, I'd already had the chapter outline done. **_

_**So let me know what you think! It's been a while since I've written anything so I feel a little rusty. Also Blaine's chapter on ten things will be uploaded sometime this weekend, so look out for that! **_


End file.
